Alt Accounts
__NOEDITSECTION__ : "Our goal is to foster an environment of transparency, sportsmanship, fairness and fun. Running a great game is our responsibility, but we also depend on our community to help us." Alliance & Individual Code of Conduct: Help us Provide the Best Community Khatie, Posted: 26 March 2014 01:48 PM As Game of Thrones Ascent can be played on several platforms Disruptor Beam (DB) have specified that players are permitted to create "Alt Accounts" on different platforms so that we can play with our Friends, regardless of which platform they play on. These secondary games are referred to as "Alt Accounts" (Alternative Accounts to our Primary game). Having an Alt Accounts can be a little controversial. Some players are dead against them and consider having one as a form of cheating. The hard and fast rules specified in DB's Terms of Service and specified by DB Staff in the Forums regarding Alt Accounts and have been documented here for ease of reference and to help players be clear on exactly what are and are not the rules regarding Alt Accounts. 'Players May Have ONE Account on Each Platform' :We permit players to have one account on each platform because our players may want to play with friends. Having more than one account per platform is not allowed, nor is using your alternate account on another platform to give yourself unfair advantage in the game. Alliance & Individual Code of Conduct: Multiple Accounts, Khatie, Posted: 26 March 2014 01:48 PM Disruptor Beam have clarified this to mean the four Platforms that can be used to play Game of Thrones Ascent: *Armor Games *Disruptor Beam's Website *Facebook *Kongregate *Mobile Platforms (if not synced to any other platform) Disruptor Beam have clarified that if your Facebook game is sync'ed to allow you to play on Disruptor Beam's Website, then you cannot create a second Account on their Website or on a mobile device since you already have a game on that Platform. 'Players May Not Use One Account to Benefit Another' This is the point that is considered vague and open to interpretation, which means that what one player may think is OK, another player may consider cheating. This is a list of items that have been identified as OK or not OK by DB Staff; 'You May Not Use an Alt Account as a Sock Puppet' : "You agree that you may not access or use the Disruptor Beam Sites or Services in order to ... Abuse bugs or exploit features in the Services to gain unintended advantages over other players; create multiple accounts to artificially increase the ratings or scores; or to engage in any for of "Sock Puppertry "." ''[http://www.disruptorbeam.com/tos Terms of Service: Restrictions and Conditions of Use] Last updated: May 11, 2014 "A sockpuppet is an online identity used for purposes of deception" Wikpedia: the Free Encyclopedia, Sockpuppet (Internet) last modified on 14 August 2014 at 07:29, so if you create an Alt Account to harass other players thinking that they won't know who you really are, that's against Disruptor Beam's Terms of Service. Creating an Account using an established handle (online identity) is NOT the same as creating a sockpuppet account (see prohibited actions above). 'Consequences for Abusing Alt Accounts' "If you violate these Terms of Service We may issue you a warning about the violation, or We may choose to immediately terminate or suspend any or all of your Accounts and/or use of the Services. You acknowledge that Disruptor Beam is not required to provide you notice before terminating or suspending your use of the Services, but it may choose to do so."Terms of Service: Violations of Terms of ServiceDisruptor Beam, Last updated: May 11, 2014 'References' Category:Rules Category:Terms of Service Category:Help